


Вернется к нам надежда…

by BlackRook



Series: История Тиэль, лормастера из Нолдор [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Исход Нолдор, игровой отчет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Персонажный отчет с игры "Исход Нолдор – Новые Пути", 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вернется к нам надежда…

**Author's Note:**

> Сей рассказ основан на игре «Исход Нолдор – Новые Пути», Санкт-Петербург, Орехово, 5-6 июля 2003. Все события, упомянутые в рассказе, а так же темы приведенных разговоров действительно имели место на данной игре. Посему авторство реплик (если не формы, то сути) и поступков всех персонажей принадлежит их исполнителям на игре (а так же в определенных случаях Профессору).   
> Персонажа автора сего рассказа звали Тиэль. Краткие пояснения: Тиэль – племянница Анайре, супруги Нолофинве, младшая дочь в семье. Но по склонностям своим оказалась в Третьем Доме, была хорошо знакома со всеми арфингами, особенно дружила с Артаресто. Далее – читайте.
> 
> Написано в июле 2003 года.

  
И вновь Тиэль шла по улицам родного города. Шла и с легким удивлением понимала, что соскучилась. Соскучилась по узорчатым фасадам и алмазным лестницам, по своим любимым фонтанам… И по приветливо улыбающимся лицам вокруг.  
Более трех лет Дерев не была она в Тирионе – после свадьбы они с Нармо жили в его доме в лесу неподалеку от моря, лишь изредка выбираясь в Гавани… А теперь пришла пора возвращаться. Не на совсем, конечно, на какое-то время… Артаресто их давно звал, да и Айвен, младшая сестренка Нармо, наслушавшись рассказов Тиэль о городе на Туне, жаждала увидеть его своими глазами…  
Казалось, дышать в городе стало легче, и улеглись те страсти, что закончились ссорой в доме Финве. А может, Тиэль сама изменилась, и жизнь с любимым в глубине и тишине лесов убаюкала ее тревоги. Так или иначе, на душе у нее было светло и радостно. А впереди еще был праздник Сбора Плодов в Валмаре … (Нармо долго не хотел идти – полутелеро-охотник все еще сторонился больших сборищ, а в Валмаре вообще ни разу не был… Если бы не помощь Айвен, Тиэль так и не удалось бы его убедить. )  
Чуть свернув направо, Тиэль услышала музыку и смех. В этом дворике, возле дома Альмаривенде, собиралась перед торжествами тирионская молодежь – разучивать новые танцы.  
   - Хорошо… А теперь змейка налево…  
Знакомый голос – Аракано Нолофинвион, один из лучших танцоров в Амане. Из всех родичей Тиэль ближе всех была именно с ним – возможно, потому, что танцами он увлекался куда больше, чем кузнечным делом.  
Высмотрев среди танцующих мужа с сестрой, Тиэль встала в круг рядом с ними.  
   - У меня не очень получается, - шепотом пожаловалась Айвен.  
   - Ничего страшного, - ответила Тиэль, внимательно следя за движениями кузена – танец был незнакомым. – Благодаря длинному подолу незаметно…

* * *

До начала праздника было еще далеко, но никто не стоял на месте. Игры, забавы и розыгрыши затевались всюду. Возле Праздничной Рощи тут же зазвенели колокольчики и хлопки в ладоши – жмурки – и Тиэль с Нармо отправились туда. Впрочем, Нармо и Артаресто, беседуя о чем-то с серьезными лицами, остановились рядом с игрой. «Когда-нибудь, - решила Тиэль, - я научу эту их научу веселиться на праздниках.»  
Жмурки в этот раз получились какие-то семейные… Сначала друг друга по очереди ловили Арафинвионы (сперва Финарато попытался сжульничать, сам подставившись сестре; та не позволила, и что? Вскоре водил Ангарато, пойманный Артанис уже по всем правилам). А потом Финдекано и Аракано сменялись в центре раза три, каждый раз удивляясь и уверяя, что они не нарочно… Желающих участвовать скоро стало столько, что они начали мешать друг другу; и Тиэль ушла от них, тем более, Артаресто и с ней хотел поговорить. Он никак не мог привыкнуть, что два его самых близких друга – такие разные! – связали свои судьбы, теперь вместе и счастливы…  
Но пришел Владыка Манве и приветствовал всех, и девы Йаванны наполнили чаши гостей напитком, и начался праздник Сбора Плодов.  
Начался он с радостной вести – Финарато пригласил всех на свадьбу свою с Амариэ, что состоится через три недели в Альквалондэ.  
«Наконец-то!» - подумала Тиэль. Кажется, Финарато и Амариэ были помолвлены еще до того, как Тиэль Нармо впервые увидела, и свадьбу эту в семье Арафинве ждали давно. То, что это наконец случилось, показалось Тиэль добрым предзнаменованием. Впрочем, сейчас ей все казалось добрым знаком, а дурных она не хотела замечать…  
   - Посмотри, какое небо, - сказал Артаресто, когда иссяк поток поздравлений его брату, и все расселись возле столов. – Интересно, а каким оно было до Света Дерев?  
   - Не знаю, - Тиэль пожала плечами. – Но можно спросить у тех, кто видел… Тиэль имела в виду Перворожденных - тех, кто проснулся у Куивиэнен, ведь Свет Древ не достигал туда. Но Арафинвион понял ее по-своему:  
   - Да, надо спросить тех, кто помнит… Пойдем, спросим у Валиэ Йаванны?  
«Подойти и просто заговорить с Валиэ?»  
   - Ну пойдем, - Артаресто поднялся, Нармо следом за ним (вместе с другом он был готов идти куда угодно).  
   - Идите без меня, я здесь посижу…  
Спокойно посидеть на празднике, конечно, не удалось бы, но Тиэль и не собиралась…  
Разговоры, серьезные и не очень; качели, песни, танцы; кто-то, неважно, знакомый или нет, постоянно угощал чем-то или звал в игру…   
На мгновение рядом застыл летавший по всему Валмару Хэльвор и тронул за плечо:  
   - Смотри, мне удалось прицепить пару заколок к учителю нашему Румилю!  
Это была новая забава, затеянная Финдекано – эльдар, особенно молодые, набирали полные рукава деревянных заколок и старались повесить их на одежду кого-нибудь из гостей, лучше взрослого и задумчивого… Тиэль взглянула туда, куда указывал Хэльвор – действительно, на тунике почтенного инголемо выделялись светлые заколки… Они дружно рассмеялись, и Хэльвор опять убежал куда-то…  
Какое-то движение на площади… Кажется, Аракано пытался что-то объявить, но за общим шумом его не было слышно, и тогда на помощь младшему пришел Финдекано:  
   - Послушайте! – голос был громкий. – Мой брат не так часто хочет всем что-то сказать!  
Тиэль это знала, а потому увлекла мужа в центр, где зрители уже составили широкий круг.  
   - Я хочу подарить вам свой новый танец, - произнес Аракано. – У него еще нет названия…  
Диковинной птицей (серебристый плащ служил крыльями) летел Аракано по кругу, в тишине глаза эльдар восторженно следили за ним…  
Час смешения Света – так назвала Владычица Варда этот танец…  
Чуть позже Тиэль подошла к родичу высказать свое восхищение, а тот выглядел смущенным – не ожидал, что танец его так поразит всех…  
…Тревога на лице Артаресто:  
   - Смотри, там какая-то тень!  
И Нармо ему вторил…  
   - Ну что вы, вам померещилось, - улыбнулась Тиэль. - Все хорошо, и Владыки здесь, ничего не может случиться…  
Но ее слов им было недостаточно, друзья ушли к Валар…  
   - Не беспокойтесь, дети, - взирая на них благосклонно, ответила Йаванна – Все хорошо, Варда знает…  
И, почти успокоенные, Артаресто и Нармо вернулись в общее веселье…  
Вскоре король Ингве привлек внимание и поведал всем, что свершилось пред троном Манве примирение братьев Феанаро и Нолофинве, и принцы нолдор подтвердили это. И повсюду раздались радостные возгласы – ведь положен конец ссоре в доме Финве, а, значит, и неладам в городе на Туне…   
«Как здорово, - подумалось Тиэль. – Воздух в Тирионе снова станет легким и чистым, как в детстве… И будет звенеть от непринужденного смеха…»  
   - Тиэль, посиди с нами! – это Айвен. А кто рядом с ней, знакомое лицо… А, Тайвен из Гаваней, наверное, с Айвен они ровесницы… Тиэль и Нармо не так давно были в на ее свадьбе с певцом Тьелпенаро..  
Тиэль опустилась на скамью меж двумя юными полутелере, успевшими подружиться за время праздника.  
   - Леди Тиэль, - смеясь, предложила Тайвен, - можете загадать желание – между Тайвен и Айвен…  
А почему бы и нет?  
И, отпив из кубка напиток Йаванны:  
«Да… Нармо прав, теперь уже пора и можно… Пусть старшей у нас будет девочка!»  
Но вот настала кульминация праздника – пришла пора посадить новый саженец в Праздничной Роще. И в этом году не было сомнений, кому выпадет эта честь – танец Аракано задел струны в душе каждого… Юный зеленый саженец обрел свой новый дом, и праздник должен был продолжаться еще долго, но…  
Вдруг все вокруг потемнело, темнота, вязкая и тяжелая, навалилась на всех, раздались крики – эльдар искали родичей…  
   - Тиэль! Тиэль, где ты? Айвен! – голос Нармо, а ведь они стояли совсем рядом…  
   - Я здесь, я здесь, любимый, - Тиэль прижалась к мужу. – Ты нашел Айвен?  
   - Да. – И Тиэль встретила ее руку. – Где Артаресто?  
   - Артаресто! – это Арафинве собирал свою семью, и они втроем подошли к ним…  
   - Что произошло?! Скорее, наверх!  
Эльдар бросились на Эзеллохар.  
Нет! Нет, этого не может, не должно быть!  
Древа… Лауреллин и Телперион… Погасшие… облетевшие… мертвые…  
   - Если бы я мог отдать жизнь, чтобы воскресить их, - это Финарато опустился на колени…  
И король Ингве чуть спустя повторяет его слова, касаясь обгоревших ветвей…  
Беспомощность и пустота входят в сердце и разум… Где Высшие?  
Кементари! О Владычица, исцели свои творения и верни Свет Благословенному Краю! – мольба эльдар, Майяр, Валар…  
И пела Йаванна, обращаясь к Древам, но… они не слышали ее.  
   - Я не могу повторить Час Творения… Но будь у меня хоть капля света, - говорит Валиэ,- хоть капля света, я бы смогла воскресить Древа…  
И Кементари, и все вместе с ней с надеждой смотрят на Феанаро… Ибо всем ведомо – свет Древ хранят Сильмариллы, значит, все зло еще можно исправить… Но что говорит он?   
Говорит, что лишь однажды выпадает час Творения и что не может он отдать Сильмариллы. Потому, что они стали частью его – и если разбить их, он умрет сам в тот же миг. Первым эльфом в Амане…  
   - Не первым, - произносит Намо, но его не слышат – удивление, гнев и отчаяние сливаются в тишину…  
А в опустошенный разум Тиэль приходит мысль:  
«Вот Финарато говорил, что отдал бы жизнь ради Древ… И Ингве говорил тоже, и говорили они искренне…И Феанаро говорил искренне… Стоят ли Светоносные Древа жизни эльда?»  
Тиэль подняла голову, чтобы не видеть, и…  
   - Факелы! – одновременно с ней вскричали еще несколько. – Факелы с севера!  
   - Они несут недобрые вести, - прошептал Нармо.  
Вот факелы приблизились, и стало видно - гонцы из Форменоса. Тиэль шагнула вперед…  
   - Я не пущу тебя туда! – Нармо вдруг стал ее удерживать. – Не ходи…  
   - Я должна все услышать! – Тиэль вырвалась, побежала, но уже пронеслось по рядам страшное – Финве убит.   
С криком и рыданием упал Феанаро… Тиэль оглянулась: старший сын Финве, Пламенный Дух, искуснейший из нолдор, лежал на земле рядом с оскверненными Древами… И Тиэль не могла сказать, кто из них внушал большее отчаяние… А меж тем Майтимо (он возглавлял гонцов) рассказывал, что произошло в Форменосе, рассказывал о новом зле Мелькора и той Тьмы, что тот привел с собой…. Говорил о Тьме, что накрыла Форменос, лишив их сил и сознания… А когда Тьма спала, они увидели мертвого Короля в крови и разграбленную сокровищницу…  
   - Ларец с Сильмариллами пуст, - закончил Майтимо. – Где наш отец?  
Нолдор расступились, пораженные, оглушенные услышанным…  
А Феанаро поднялся и проклял имя Мелькора и тот час, когда пришел он на пир… И нарек он Мелькора отныне Моринготто, Черный Враг Мира… И ушел к северу, поддерживаемый сыновьями…  
Тишина взорвалась растерянным, испуганным гулом.  
   - Надо идти в Тирион!   
   - Нет, в Форменос!  
   - Как могло случиться такое! Теперь в Амане не осталось света, Сильмариллы похищены!  
Нармо и Айвен подошли к Тиэль, и тут Нармо увидел Артаресто. Тот сидел на коленях, не сводя глаз с серебряного листа, что держал в руках, и, казалось, не видел, не слышал и не понимал происходящего вокруг…  
   - Очнись! – Нармо толкнул его так, что тот упал и даже ударился, но вроде пришел в себя… Насколько это было возможно тогда.  
И тут ясно прозвучал голос Финарато:  
   - Я иду в Форменос!  
«Да… Надо идти в Форменос…»  
Нармо смотрел то на жену, то на друга, и Тиэль взглядом ответила ему:  
«Иди с Артаресто… Айвен будет со мной.»  
И нолдор шли в Форменос, едва находя путь в наступившей тьме…  
Больше всего Тиэль боялась выпустить руку Айвен… эта рука так дрожала…  
   - Тиэль… Может, это просто сон? – умоляюще спросила сестренка.  
   - Да, маленькая, - Тиэль старалась, чтоб голос звучал как можно увереннее, - это просто сон, кошмарный сон, ты проснешься, и ничего этого не будет…  
Айвен немного успокоилась… «Валар, а почему я не могу поверить, что это сон? Ведь так хочется…»  
Приближались стены северной крепости… Кто-то рядом, что-то говорит.. Хэльвор!  
   - Почему они не сказали Высшим, но почему они не сказали Высшим…  
   - Что? Что? – спрашивала Тиэль…  
   - Что, что.. Это, - наконец ответил Хэльвор и вновь растворился среди идущих… Что он хотел сказать?..  
Форменос…Молчание… Все, кто шел, остановились перед воротами – на них, кажется, стража… Теперь-то зачем?   
Голос Нельяфинве Майтимо – тихий, но его слышно и далеко:  
   - Финве был королем всех нолдор. Проходите.  
И они вошли.  
Тиэль увидела сидящих вместе, как должно братьям, Феанаро, Нолофинве, Арафинве… Их дети возле… А на земле, окрашенной красным (это отсвет факелов? или нет?), на земле перед ними…нет… Чьи-то руки вдруг резко развернули ее – Нармо.  
   - Не смотри туда! Слышишь, не смотри!  
Сейчас она послушалась и уткнулась мужу в плечо…  
На щитах подняли сыновья и внуки тело Короля, и похоронная процессия (не было таких слов в Квенья и не должно было быть!) отправилась в Лориен… Вновь они медленно шли куда-то… за теми, кто с факелами шел впереди…  
   - Твой платок, - произнес Нармо, когда они покидали крепость. – Ты никогда не снимала его…  
И вдруг Тиэль поняла, что уже давно сжимает в руке головное покрывало вместе с лентой… а она действительно раньше никогда не снимала его за порогом дома… Подняла глаза, не зная, что сказать любимому, что ответить…  
Нармо опустил голову:  
   - Идем. Осторожно…  
Лориен… И предан земле король Нолдор, и простились с ним сыновья, родичи, друзья…  
   - Айя, Финве Нолдоран!  
   - Айя , Финве Нолдоран, - неслаженный вышел хор… ибо не бывает слаженным горе…  
Голос Феанаро… Он говорит, что скоро придет в Тирион и будет говорить с народом нолдор… «О чем?» Он повторяет свои слова еще раз и уходит со своими на север… а остальные идут в Тирион…  
Дороги во тьме стали иными, длинными и запутанными… Пришел холод… Нет, не только дороги, все окружающее… Язык, на котором говорит природа (неужели разговор с Артаресто был так недавно?), казалось, стал мрачнее и жестче…  
Белокаменный Тирион… Чужими кажутся знакомые улицы.  
Что это висит на запястье? Деревянный кристалл с острыми гранями – Ангарато подарил на празднике… Тиэль с силой сжимала подарок в ладони, пытаясь хоть так, хоть болью в пальцах прогнать пустоту внутри… Не получалось.  
   - Не надо, - Нармо заметил это, - не надо, любимая… Все еще…  
Он обнял ее.  
…Разговоры на центральной площади.  
   - Валар не оставят Аман во Тьме.  
   - Да, ведь раньше, когда не проснулись еще эльдар, стояли Столпы Света… Мелькор разрушил их, но выросли Древа… Валар и сейчас вернут Свет…  
   - Нельзя надеяться только на Валар, надо и самим что-то делать!  
   - Они собираются укреплять город… стены…  
   - Укреплять город? – Тиэль не видела, кому возражает. – Зачем? Форменос был крепостью, полной оружия… Разве это остановило…  
   - Осветите город, - лорд Нолофинве отдавал распоряжения. – Осветите город.  
Зажигались факелы и светильники… в неверном их свете другими были лица.   
   - Помните, нолдор, свет Амана в ваших душах…  
Много говорил в тот час средний сын погибшего Короля, вселяя бодрость и надежду в сердца своего народа.  
«Кано Нолофинве… Веришь ли ты сам в свои слова? Тебе же тяжелее, чем всем нам…»  
   - Разойдитесь по своим домам, - закончил он. – Осветите их… Осветите город.  
По своим домам… Это здание, красивое и уютное, так и не стало домом им с Нармо… Должно было, просто не успело… И неизвестно, станет ли теперь… Ведь что делает дом – домом?.. Вдруг воспоминание пронзило резкой болью, Тиэль шатнуло, кто-то поддержал ее…  
   - Мы…, - почти всхлипывая, - мы хотели… детей… следующей весной…  
   - Тиэль…, - Айвен все еще держалась за нее.  
«Я должна взять себя в руки… Я должна быть сильной.»  
Подошел Нармо (кажется, прервав разговор с Артаресто), обнял их обеих…  
   - Я отправлю вас в лес, там безопасно…  
«Но лес теперь тоже изменился…»  
   - Я отправлю вас в лес, все будет хорошо…  
«Вот где мой дом – в его объятиях…»  
   - Нармо… Что бы ни случилось, я с тобой…

* * *

И пришел в Тирион Феанаро, и все, кто был тогда в городе на Туне, собрались слушать его. Он сказал, что убит Финве и теперь он, его старший сын, по праву является Королем Нолдор.  
   - Но это нам решать, кто теперь король Нолдор.  
Тиэль обернулась – Махтан.  
«Махтан может такое сказать… И… он прав?»  
А Феанаро говорил о мести Черному Врагу – за смерть Финве и гибель Древ, говорил он:  
   - Мы вернем Сильмариллы – Свет, похищенный Моринготто…  
   - Но ты же отказался их отдать, - вновь Махтан.  
А Феанаро продолжал говорить, казалось, не слушая, что ему отвечают, и, чем дальше, тем больше смятения вызывали его слова. Он говорил, что Валар сделали Аман золотой клеткой; что единственное, что было в этой клетке – это свет, а теперь его нет. Говорил о бескрайних просторах Срединных земель, где нолдор будут сами себе хозяева. О новых городах, что поднимутся там к небу, более прекрасных, чем Тирион. О войне и о мести…  
Нолофинве возражал ему, что нельзя так говорить о Валар, не стоит уходить и оставлять родной город… Феанаро напомнил брату об обещании следовать за ним.. И вновь звал нолдор в поход, в Средиземье, ради мести и свободы…  
   - Он безумен, - шептали одни, а в глазах иных это безумие отражалось и вспыхивало с новой силой…  
«Ты обвиняешь Мелькора во лжи, лорд Феанаро… Но, сам того не замечая, повторяешь его речи…»  
А потом… Потом Куруфинве Феанаро произнес Клятву. Роковую и нерушимую. Призвав в свидетели Стихии Арды и самого Творца, клялся он преследовать любого, кто укроет Сильмариллы. Безумен и прекрасен был в этот миг Пламенный Дух. И, едва он закончил, бросились к нему сыновья, все семеро («Дети мои!» – пронзительный крик Нерданель) и хором повторили Клятву отца… Далеко разносился в тишине звонкий голос Макалауре…  
Но никто из тех, кто был на Туне, никто из тех, кто дал Клятву, кого привела она в ужас и в чьих сердцах отозвалась – никто в тот день не мог предвидеть, куда заведет она давших ее.  
Феанаро, сыновья его и те, кто еще в Форменосе был с ним, выдвинулись в поход, а в Тирионе разгорелся жаркий спор. Спорили Финарато с Артанис, говорили Нолофинве и Арафинве, их сыновья, остальные нолдор… О новых землях и родном городе, о Враге и Валар, но больше всего – о том, что нельзя бросать родичей, что уходят вслед за безумием Феанаро…  
   - Тиэль, что происходит? – Айвен непонимающе смотрела на жену брата.  
«Надо бы увести ее отсюда», - отстраненно подумала Тиэль. И еще поняла, что устала и у нее нет сил. Нет сил не то что спорить – даже принять решение, которое можно было бы отстаивать в этом споре. Или нет – свое решение она уже приняла. Следовать за мужем. Вот пусть Нармо и выбирает. А он, скорее всего, последует за Артаресто, но это уже неважно.  
   - Пойдем, Айвен. Пойдем домой.  
И они ушли с площади, не дождавшись конца речей.  
Вдруг с четкой ясностью пришло осознание: предстоит дорога. В лес ли, как обещал Нармо, или в Гавани… (так или иначе, а Айвен надо вернуться к родителям…) или в Белерианд. Нужно приготовиться, а… там будет видно.  
Голоса на улице, суета… так что же решили, уходим? Артаресто, всегда такой спокойный и рассудительный, всегда знающий, что делать, теперь метался, точно потерянный ребенок… Так что же? Уходим.   
   - Мы уходим, чтобы их остановить, - носится мысль в воздухе…  
«Остановить… Пламя не остановишь. Мы сможем разве что потушить пожар, им зажженный…»  
Нолдор, близкие Дому Арафинве, собирались в путь. Медленно и почти с неохотой. Проводили взглядами лорда Нолофинве с семьей и ближайшими сподвижниками, они уходили раньше…  
«Но где леди Анайре, сестра матери? Она остается…» Не хотелось даже понимать, что это значит…  
Артаресто, наконец овладев собой, о чем-то вновь говорил с Нармо… Тиэль не прислушиваясь знала, о чем – о дороге, дружбе и верности… Они обнялись в конце…  
Но вот и последние из тех, кто решил уходить, вышли из ворот осиротевшего города и шли вперед во тьме Валинора…  
   - Чаще оглядывайтесь, нолдор, - вдруг произнес Арафинве. И медленно повторил: - Чаще оглядывайтесь.  
И Тиэль оглянулась. На город, в котором родилась и выросла, чьи фонтаны так любила.… На город, что она оставила, став взрослой, и вернулась… лишь для того, чтобы вновь покинуть его. И что-то внутри упрямо твердило, что навсегда…   
А дорогой Нармо опять заговорил об опасности пути и безопасности леса, о том, что ей лучше вместе с Айвен вернуться в Гавани к его семье или в лес, к их питомцам…  
«Любимый, как тебе объяснить?» Слова сложились сами…  
  
  - Когда впервые пала ночь,  
  И к небесам взметнулась сталь,  
  В надежде ужас превозмочь  
  Все взоры устремлялись вдаль,  
  
  Ты мне сказал: "Мой лорд зовёт,  
  И я иду вослед судьбе.  
  Пойдешь ли ты за мной сквозь Лёд,  
  Решать, любимая, тебе.  
  
  Я знаю - не твоя стезя  
  Вперед сквозь клочья темноты..."  
  Но без тебя мне здесь нельзя,  
  А без меня не сможешь ты.  
  
  Ты не зовешь меня идти,  
  Ведь ты всегда меня берёг.  
  Ты звал меня - Звезда Пути,  
  Но я сегодня Дочь Дорог.  
  
Нармо крепче сжал ее руку…  
  
Тени впереди и факелы… отряд Нолофинве.  
   - Подождите здесь, - почти приказ Арафинве. – Я поговорю с братом, узнаю, что происходит…  
И немыслимое доносится в ответ:  
   - Альквалонде больше нет…  
   - Отец! – Нармо с криком словно ветер рванулся в Гавани, Тиэль застыла на месте, а нолфинги продолжали..  
   - Феаноринги силой захватили корабли…   
   - Мы идем на север…  
   - Города, в котором я родился, больше нет?! – это голос Финарато…  
   - Эарвен! – это Арафинве…  
И тут наконец вломился в сознание смысл услышанного, и Тиэль побежала в Альквалонде следом за всеми, отказываясь верить…  
Гавани…  
«Валар, как могли вы допустить такое?! Как мы это допустили…»  
Кровь течет по белым улицам… Мертвые тела, стоны, рыдания…   
И посреди этого кошмара, который никак не хотелось признавать реальностью, метался король Ольве:  
   - Они забрали наши корабли, они убили нас!  
А там, в море, отходят от берега лебеди Альквалонде, освещенные факелами…  
Эльдар убивали эльдар…  
Рыдания, голос леди Эарвен:  
   - Почему вы их не остановили? Почему вы их не остановили…  
«Почему мы их не остановили… Где Нармо?»   
Взгляд перескакивает с кошмара на кошмар, с драмы на драму… Нет!  
Нармо стоит на коленях, Айвен возле и… Лишь несколько раз встречала Тиэль их отца, но это он лежит на мостовой, это его лицо застывшей маской смотрит на детей… Нет!  
Тиэль не помнила, как пробралась к мужу, ноги подкосились, она почти упала на него…  
Слезы хлынули потоком, не принося облегчения… «Ведь что-то не сделанное могло быть сделано, что-то не сказанное могло быть сказано, там, в Тирионе… Чтобы этого не случилось…»  
Нармо прижимал к себе жену и сестренку:  
   - Вы больше этого не увидите… Мы уйдем…Обещаю, вы больше этого не увидите…  
Они поднялись, Нармо почти нес их обеих…   
Вблизи Гаваней собирались вместе те, кого потом назовут Третьим Домом Нолдор… В недоумении, в ужасе, в горе, пытаясь хоть как-то собрать осколки мира, что вновь рухнул… Пытаясь решить – что делать, идти ли дальше, можно ли идти дальше после такого… И можно ли оставаться…   
Тиэль казалось, что нельзя. Что пути назад теперь нет. Что единственный способ не сойти с ума – это идти, идти, как можно дальше… Дальше от запаха крови, от разрушенного города у моря, от чувства вины и сознания собственной беспомощности…  
Пришел лорд Арафинве… с ним все его дети, но нет леди Эарвен…  
Сколько же было прощаний, горящим факелом прошедших по душам…   
Но нолдор продолжают свои путь…   
По берегу в Араман, а по морю туда же плывут корабли, сражаясь со штормом…  
Араман…  
Привал, пока не кончится шторм, не пристанут корабли, не будет решено, как идти дальше…   
Нармо, расстилая плащ на холодной земле:  
   - Я рад, что мы опоздали, - Тиэль поняла, что он о Гаванях, - рад… Что на моем мече нет крови соплеменников… И никогда не будет, слышишь? Обещаю, никогда…  
Подошел Артаресто… он уже не спрашивал, идут ли его друзья, он спросил о другом:  
   - Нармо, друже, ты берешь сестру с собой?  
   - Пусть она сама решает…  
«Значит, в Араман пришли уже не те, кто покидал Тирион… Какими мы придем в Белерианд?»  
Айвен, что вдруг перестала быть ребенком… Ей уже некуда возвращаться, теперь они стали ее семьей… Она идет с ними…  
Пристали корабли, высадились феанарионы с дружиной… Видно, как мало кораблей… Разве стоили они пролитой крови?  
Темная фигура… Владыка Намо! Камнями падают слова его, и сгущается тьма и подступает холод… Отныне - прокляты… И справедливо…  
Но этот холод не достигает Феанаро… Разве Проклятье остановит давшего Клятву?  
Но вдруг выходит вперед Арафинве, и обращается к нолдор… Негромко, как всегда…  
   - Я иду просить прощения и не стыжусь этого…   
И зовет одуматься и остаться…  
Кто-то (должно быть, из дружины Феанаро) обвинил его в трусости…  
«Вы не понимаете… И не поймете… Сейчас смелость нужна, чтобы остаться… И у меня нет этой смелости…»  
Арафинве говорит с Финарато… И Финарато обещает вести тех, кто пришел с ними и пойдет в Средиземье… И следовать за Нолофинве…  
   - Граница света и тьмы теперь проходит по моей душе, - говорит он…  
Еще одно прощание… Тиэль отошла в сторону, чтоб не мешать тем, кому сейчас так тяжело прощаться…  
Ушел Арафинве и немногие с ним…  
«Пусть Валар будут милостивы к нему… И помогут залечить раны Благословенной земли…»  
Отплыли корабли, на них – Феанаро с верными…   
Ожидание на холодном берегу…  
…Они сидели на плаще Нармо, вчетвером – Нармо, Тиэль, Айвен и Артаресто с ними. Что-то изменилось в его лице… Как незаметно друг превращается в лорда…  
Тиэль не помнила, как вышло, что меч Нармо оказался у нее в руках. Узорчатая рукоять, мягкие ножны… Удобно было сидеть, на него опираясь. Меч… Свадебный подарок Нармо от ее братьев… Он не знал тогда даже, что это такое, а они, смеясь, учили обращению с ним… Меч… предвестник грядущей Тьмы, один из многих…  
Тиэль подняла глаза, встретила взгляд Тайвен… И она здесь? А та увидела меч и произнесла изумленно, видимо, не сознавая, что говорит вслух:  
   - А я думала, мир перевернулся, когда я увидела это у лорда Финарато…  
«Мир перевернулся… И перевернется еще не раз…»  
   - Смотрите! – крик с берега. – Зарево…  
Все вскочили…  
По другую сторону моря полыхал пожар…  
   - Горит много сухой древесины…   
   - Они сожгли корабли!  
   - Нет, на них напали, им нужна наша помощь!  
«Стоя здесь, мы этого не выясним….»  
   - Надо идти… Через Льды.  
   - Но Льды непроходимы…  
«Это назад пути нет…»  
Нолдор ступили на Хэлкараксе, провозгласив предводителем лорда Нолофинве. Нолофинве шел впереди, замыкали Финдекано и Артанис…  
   - Следите за впереди идущим, - сказал Нолофинве. – Мы не бросим никого и никого не оставим без помощи…  
Унылое однообразие Льдов… Снежные глыбы в рост эльда… Извилистые тропы между ними… Голоса замыкающих:  
   - Подождите, мы растянулись!  
Остановились… Перед Нармо и Тиэль шли Тайвен с Тьелпенаро, за ними, кажется, Эраннорно… И впереди почти половина идущих, но их было не видно за поворотом… Туда еще не успели сказать, чтобы остановились и подождали, как сзади донесся крик:  
   - Эленве!  
У Тиэль сердце остановилось – голос Турукано…  
Мимо них назад почти пролетел Нолофинве, они тоже дернулись куда-то…  
   - Оставайтесь на месте, - Эраннорно. – Льды коварны…  
Кажется, Тиэль потом повторила эту фразу кому-то впереди… Да и чем они могут помочь там…  
Появился один из знаменосцев Нолофинве, Тиэль не помнила его имени…  
   - Государь, вон там большая плоская льдина, она выдержит всех…  
Привал на льдине… Так что же случилось.. там?  
   - Эленве затянуло под лед… Она погибла…  
Эленве? Нет… Тиэль зажмурилась, и непрошено встала перед глазами свадьба родича, давно, до всех тревог Благословенной земли… Турукано и Эленве, такие красивые, особенно вместе, такие влюбленные… Почему?  
Нармо прижал ее к себе…  
   - Со мной ничего не случиться…Обещаю, Нармо, со мной ничего не случиться…  
Не хватает смелости даже взглянуть на Турукано и Итариллэ, не то что, подойти, сказать что-то… Да что можно сказать?  
На привале собрали все веревки, пояса… Связали вместе, чтобы идти в цепи… В надежде, что это поможет избежать новых смертей…  
И шли… След в след… Артаресто, за ним Айвен, за сестрой Нармо, за ним Тиэль… А за ней – Итариллэ и Турукано, и потому она оглядывалась чаще, чем следует…  
Ветер в торосах завывает, издеваясь, складываясь в причудливые голоса и музыку… Падает снег, жесткий, колючий, не тающий… Все оттенки серого вокруг…  
Подходящая льдина… Привал. Все делятся запасами еды, фляги с вином идут по кругу… Целители трудятся, не покладая рук…  
Вдруг Финдекано (он сидел рядом с Тиэль и только что угощал фруктами их с Нармо) закрыл глаза и упал на снег…  
   - Он засыпает.. замерзает…  
   - Финдекано, проснись!  
Нармо сорвал плащ, укрыл им Нолофинвиона, так же поступили еще несколько…  
   - Целителя! Скорее!  
«Ведь это благодаря Финдекано до этого привала дошли все, кто вышел с прошлого…»  
Подошли целители, лорд Нолофинве… Разговор о носилках…  
   - Я встану, - еще не открыв глаза, выговорил Финдекано. – Я пойду…  
Вновь выстроились в цепи…   
Финарато свалился в трещину… вытащили благодаря веревке… После этого, стоило ей натянуться, внутри все замирало – кто-то споткнулся, оступился, сорвался…  
Вновь белизна под ногами и чернота в небесах… Иногда казалось, что вот только что оставили Араман, а иногда… что уже вечность длится переход…  
   - Становится светлее, - задумчиво проговорил кто-то…  
А вскоре на небесах появилось светило, похожее на цветок Телпериона… Итиль ему дали имя, и идти стало немного легче…  
Снова привал, говорят, что последний, что еще немного и Льды кончатся…  
Опять зовут целителей – кто-то не может проснуться, как на каждом привале… Кого-то удавалось разбудить, а кого-то навеки забирал холод…   
«Кто сейчас?» – почти равнодушно…  
Аракано?! Тиэль тут же была на ногах, а через мгновение – на коленях возле родича, держала его за руку… Рука была такая холодная…  
«Аракано, брат, держись! Ты дорог слишком многим, ты не уйдешь так! Земля уже близко, Аракано, очнись!»  
Открыл глаза:  
   - Я пойду…  
Цепи уже не нужны… Вздыбленный Лед кончился, но земля еще чужая и холодная, надо идти дальше… Цвета вокруг, а уже почти забыто, что они есть и кроме бело-серого… Появляются живые существа, дружелюбные и не очень…  
Нармо коснулся ее плеча:  
   - Отдай мне меч…  
Тиэль отдала… Оказывается, он весь переход был у нее… Служил посохом…  
  
В это уже не верится, но… Лес. Настоящий. Живой… Вода! Озеро…  
   - Айя, Нолдор! Наш путь завершен…  
Трубят трубы, разворачиваются знамена…  
   - Смотрите!  
На небесах всходил золотой шар – плод Лауреллина… Лучи его давали не только Свет, но и тепло, возвращая надежду….  
И был бросок к черной крепости, твердыне Моринготто – пустотой и молчанием она встретила нолдор… И возвращение к озеру, ведь на его берегах стояли шатры Феанаро…  
Наконец можно было задать вопрос, который с самого Арамана никто не произносил вслух и никто не забывал ни на миг – что случилось тогда в Лосгар? Кто сжег корабли?  
И вот стоят друг против друга, разделенные водами… лорд Нолофинве, его сыновья, Арафинвионы, а напротив… А почему там говорит Макалауре? Почему в его волосах венец?  
Тиэль не слышала, что говорили лорды, но главное донеслось: Корабли сожжены по приказу Феанаро. И Феанаро убит.  
После этого не получилось разговора, лишь обвинения и резкие ответы… Турукано рвался отомстить за жену, его еле удержали… Нолофинве и Макалауре одновременно приняли решение разнести лагеря - чтобы избежать стычки, чтобы не допустить второго Альквалонде…  
Тиэль стояла и думала, что, наверное, должна ненавидеть стоящих на том берегу… Ненавидеть за кровь в Гаванях, за всех, кто остался во Льдах… Но не было ненависти… Просто на ненависть тоже нужны силы, и немалые, а их совсем не осталось после Льдов…  
   - Разбивайте лагерь, - приказал Нолофинве. – Всем нам надо отдохнуть и восстановить силы…  
   - Пойдем, - почти улыбаясь, Нармо взял ее за руку.  
Тиэль еще раз обвела взглядом все окружающее:  
   - А он красив… наш новый дом, - тихо сказала она.  
Все выше и выше поднималась Анар, равно освещая оба берега озера Митрим.

* * *

_Валар, как могли вы допустить такое!  
Как мы могли такое допустить,  
Что в Альквалонде кровь течет рекою  
По белым улицам...  
  
Свершилось. Эльдар убивали эльдар,  
И силой взяты птицы-корабли.  
И вот они плывут, а мы идем. На север,  
В холодный Араман.  
  
И тенью падает на нас Проклятье.  
Навеки разделяют боль и долг.  
...Как можно предавать?! Ведь мы же братья...  
"Смотрите! Зарево..."  
  
Мы путь назад себе закрыли сами.  
Что ж... Под знаменами... Веди нас, государь.  
...Сколь многие остались подо Льдами,  
Там, в Хэлкараксе...  
  
Но мы дошли. Белерианд нас встретил  
Лесною тишиной, озерной гладью вод...  
Вернется к нам надежда... На рассвете  
Восходит Анар._  
* * *

Утро выдалось ясное и теплое. В той части лагеря, где располагался Третий Дом, царила тишина – все либо еще спали, либо уже ушли по каким-то делам. Нармо, например, еще затемно отправился то ли на охоту, то ли на разведку…   
Не так уж много времени прошло со дня прихода нолдор с Хэлкараксе, но жизнь постепенно налаживалась. Эдьдар вновь вспоминали, каково это – идти, не смотря под ноги; спать, не боясь не проснуться; не всматриваться с тревогой в окружающих, боясь не найти любимое лицо…   
На душе у Тиэль было радостно – просто от солнечных лучей… Вдруг захотелось обойти весь лагерь, поделиться своим настроением, поговорить с родичами – просто так, ни о чем… И причин отказывать себе в этом желании не было…  
«Что-то случилось…», - Тиэль поняла это сразу, едва дойдя до шатров Нолофинве и его детей.  
   - Что случилось? – спросила у кого-то…  
   - Исчез один из сыновей Нолофинве…  
Тиэль подняла глаза – на холме Нолофинве разговаривал с младшими детьми, Арэльде и Аракано. А где старшие?..  
   - Итариллэ, - юная нолдэ стоит рядом, - где твой отец?  
   - Где-то в лагере… Я не знаю, где…  
Разговор на холме был закончен, и Тиэль подошла к родичу:  
   - Здравствуй, Аракано.  
   - Здравствуй, - он мрачен и бледен, словно…  
   - Что случилось?  
   - Финдекано исчез… Он отправился на север… в Ангамандо.  
«В Ангамандо?..»  
   - За Майтимо…  
«Валар…» И Турукано нет…  
   - Возможно… возможно, я остался единственным защитником своей сестры, - Аракано смотрит мимо нее, и в его взгляде нет надежды.  
   - Нет, что ты… Нельзя умирать раньше смерти… Турукано где-то в лагере, он отыщется… А Финдекано… Его еще в Амане называли Отважным, ему обязательно удастся то, что он задумал, надо только верить…  
Слышит ли он ее? Как во Льдах, когда расталкивали замерзающих… Аракано и сейчас надо разбудить, он не видит Солнца… Может, у нее получится?  
Упомянули о Синдар, эльдар, живущих здесь, об их отношении к пришедшим…  
   - Нолдор принесли в эти земли смерть и разрушение…  
   - Нет, Аракано, их принес Моринготто… Мы принесли защиту. Враг – он там, на горе, в черной крепости… И он один для всех, и мы будем сражаться с ним...  
   - Мы прокляты… Любое наше деяние обратится во зло..  
   - Нет… Владыка Судеб сказал, что о нас будут судить по нашим делам… В нашей власти сделать так, чтобы дела эти были достойны…  
Аракано, смотри, как греет Солнце… Все еще будет, и на полянах Белерианда зазвучит музыка, и мы будем танцевать, как раньше…  
   - Как раньше?..   
Они продолжали разговор, мимо них кто-то проходил, спрашивал о чем-то… Не хотелось вспоминать о Льдах, но как-то получилось само…   
   - Знаешь, Тиэль, мне кажется, за переход Хэлкараксе я прожил тысячу лет…   
   - Мне тоже иногда так кажется… Иногда кажется, мы шли столетия, а иногда – несколько часов… И мы никогда не узнаем, сколько же шли – новый счет времени появился здесь…  
   - Мне говорили, мои виски поседели… Сестра, нет ли у тебя зеркала?  
«Зеркало… Оно есть в шатре, но чтобы пойти за ним, придется оставить Аракано…»  
   - Пойдем лучше к озеру – вода лучшее из зеркал…  
Аракано пошел за ней, но застыл на полдороги:  
   - Я забыл свое лицо…  
Тиэль улыбнулась как можно мягче:  
   - Пойдем… Сейчас увидишь и вспомнишь…  
Они спустились к озеру, опустились на корточки и долго молчали, вглядываясь в озерную гладь…  
Вдруг из лагеря донесся крик:  
   - Целителя!  
   - Голос Финдекано!  
Аракано вскочил и бросился к шатрам, Тиэль за ним…  
Финдекано, на руках у него Майтимо… Сколько крови, но… Оба живы, а значит, Финдекано удалось… Они в шатре, туда собираются все целители лагеря… Арельде уходит куда-то…  
«Правильно, надо же сообщить Феанарионам…»  
Целители выходят из шатра… Что там, как Майтимо?   
У Майтимо нет правой кисти… он в бреду, неизвестно еще, выживет ли… Финдекано не отходит от него…  
Пришли Феанарионы – Макалауре, в его волосах уже не было венца, за ним остальные пятеро… лорд Нолофинве остановил их у входа в шатер, заговорил с ними…  
   - Там мой брат, - Макалауре. – И я без оружия…  
   - Они бросили своего брата, - негромко произнес Аракано за спиной у Тиэль. – А теперь, когда Финдекано спас его, пришли на готовенькое…  
Аракано, кажется, прав, и Тиэль не знала, почему ей вдруг захотелось возразить… Может, потому что на мгновение увидела глаза Макалауре? А Феанарион отвечал Нолофинве, и стоящие поодаль услышали фразу:  
   - Моринготто за все ответит нам. Сполна.  
Аракано усмехнулся, почти зло:  
   - Сполна? В который раз они обещают это… Что значит сполна? Пока отвечают все, только не Моринготто…  
Нолофинве позволил остаться Макалауре и приказал остальным покинуть лагерь. Они уходили, и тут Аракано позвал:  
   - Амбарусса!  
Один из близнецов обернулся, скользнул невидящим взглядом по всем вокруг… и ушел следом за братьями.  
   - Он не посмел взглянуть мне в глаза, - обращаясь в пустоту, проговорил Аракано. – Он не посмел взглянуть мне в глаза…  
Тиэль не нашлась, что ему ответить…  
Подошел Финарато с братьями, еще кто-то, спрашивали, что случилось… Артаресто смотрел на нее, а Аракано молчал, и Тиэль поняла, что рассказывать ей. И рассказала, стараясь говорить спокойно и буднично.  
   - Я поговорю с лордом Нолофинве, - Финарато ушел, а Ангарато и Артаресто переглянулись, потрясенные…  
  
…Жизнь продолжалась, решались вопросы… Разговаривали с Синдар, учились их языку, изучали земли в округе… Ангарато ушел с посланием в Дориат, Сокрытое Королевство, к королю Эльве Синдаколло – своему родичу…  
А Тиэль в эти дни отчего-то много спорила с Аракано о Феанарионах…  
   - Понимаешь… - раньше мысли как-то легче складывались в слова. – Понимаешь, кроме всего… Мне кажется, Финдекано было проще, чем им, поверить, что он может совершить невозможное… Ведь все мы уже совершили то, что полагали невозможным…  
Не очень ясно сказано, но, кажется, Аракано понял, что она имела в виду…  
Приходил Макалауре, иногда с арфой. Она казалась куда более уместной в его руках, чем меч…  
   - Но почему не приходят остальные братья Майтимо?  
Тиэль хотела напомнить родичу, что, кажется, лорд Нолофинве запретил остальным приходить, но тут подошел Финарато. Он был занят в другой части лагеря и теперь спрашивал (почему-то снова у Тиэль) как Майтимо, что говорят целители…  
   - К сожалению, пока все по-прежнему… Макалауре сейчас там…  
   - Хотя бы один брат у Майтимо есть…  
   - Больше, - твердо произнес Финарато. – По крайней мере за себя я ручаюсь…  
А потом вслух сказал то, что подспудно понимали все: после всего, что перенес Майтимо, к нему не может быть никаких упреков…  
С того дня, как вернулся Финдекано, надежда, что народ нолдор вновь станет единым, из призрачной стала реальной. Но до этого было еще далеко – многие сомневались, что в лагере Феанаро действительно хотят мира, да и среди Второго и Третьего Домов не все были готовы предать забвению пожар в Лосгаре… И все же разговоры о примирении возникали все чаще и чаще…  
   - Послушайте, - Финарато обращался ко всем, кто был поблизости. – Может, у кого-то из вас есть друзья на том берегу? Друзья, к которым можно пойти и поговорить с ними…  
   - Я бы пошел, - это Хэльвор. – Но тот, кого я мог назвать своим другом, погиб вместе с Феанаро…  
«Прости, лорд Финарато, я ничем не могу тебе помочь… Я понимаю, что нужен мир, и в сердце моем нет ненависти, но… На том берегу нет никого, кто бы меня выслушал…» Тиэль отвернулась, глянула по сторонам:  
   - Финарато, Макалауре вышел из шатра…  
Старший Арафинвион быстрыми шагами подошел к родичу, они долго говорили… А потом обнялись, и у Тиэль отлегло от сердца. Финарато позвал всех родичей, всех потомков Финве, кто был тогда в лагере… И нолдор, стоящие вокруг, радовались, потому что род Финве вновь стал одной семьей… А значит, вскоре и нолдор опять будут единым народом…  
Время шло. Майтимо медленно, но поправлялся; Ангарато вернулся из Дориата… Его рассказ о чудесах Менегрота оказался столь захватывающим, что Артанис и Артаресто захотели увидеть его своими глазами… Нармо, естественно, отправился вместе с другом…  
«Так спокойнее… Все-таки здесь не Аман, а Нармо в любом лесу, как дома…»  
Тиэль беседовала с Нариэн, летописцем, когда раздались приветствия – Майтимо вышел из шатра. Он шел, опираясь на плечо друга, и искренняя радость звучала в каждом «Айя!», произнесенном в тот миг… Руссандол говорил с лордом Нолофинве, потом Финдекано проводил друга на тот берег… Вернулся, спустился к озеру…  
Самой бы подойти к нему, да не настолько они дружны…  
   - Аракано!  
   - Да?  
   - Ты бы пошел за братом… Боюсь, Финдекано за эти дни совсем забыл, что эльда свойственно есть и спать… Посмотри, чтобы он отдохнул…  
  
…А спустя несколько дней в лагерь приходит Майтимо, и братья его с ним. Майтимо говорит о единстве и мире и передает Нолофинве Аракано корону Финве, и приносит ему присягу. И Финарато преклоняет колено перед братом отца своего…  
   - Айя Аракано Нолофинве, Верховному Королю Нолдор!  
   - Айя Нельяфинве Майтимо!  
И первым приказом своим повелевает Государь Нолофинве устроить праздник – Пир Примирения. И рассылает гонцов…  
  
Вернулась из Дориата Артанис в сопровождении высокого синда; было похоже, что в Сокрытом Королевстве Нэрвен встретила свою судьбу… Вернулись Артаресто с Нармо – как раз в разгар подготовки празднества…  
Готовили яства, украшали поляну, говорили о землях, что будут изучены, о городах и крепостях, что будут построены…  
   - Тиэль, можно тебя отвлечь? – Аракано, он что-то прячет за спиной.  
   - Конечно.   
Они отошли чуть в сторону.  
   - Смотри, какой цветок я нашел у озера…  
У него в руках кувшинка – ярко-желтая, изящная, Тиэль первый раз видела такую…  
   - Прими его в подарок…  
   - Благодарю тебя…  
   - Это тебе спасибо.  
Тиэль взглянула брату в лицо – он улыбался! Улыбался, и глаза его лучились солнечным светом…


End file.
